The present invention relates generally to an illumination device for vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to an illumination device for a vehicle which has at least one light generator with a light source and light conductors receiving the light and connected with light distributing units performing different illumination functions.
Illumination devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such illumination device is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP 0 426 337 A2. This illumination device has a light generator with a light source and a plurality of light conductors connected with light distributing units for different illumination functions. A screening device is associated with each of the light distributing units and formed as a displaceable screen. In a passive position the screening device is arranged so that the light exiting from the light conductor associated with the respective light distributing unit can exit also from the light distributing unit. In an active position the screening device is arranged in a beam path of the light exiting from the light conductor associated with the respective light distributing unit and screens at least partially the light exiting from it, so that it cannot exit from the light distributing unit. A simultaneous use of all illumination functions is in practice required only seldom, so that the screening device is activated only at a part of the light distributing units. The light screened by the screening device remains therefore non-used, so that the light quantity available from the light generator in view of the seldom simultaneously used joint illumination functions is insignificantly great and therefore for the light generator a light source of high power is required.